


Gravity

by Gunznspiritz



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunznspiritz/pseuds/Gunznspiritz
Summary: Johanna Jaylen gave up. She gave up on the system, humanity, hope for the future. She now lives with the sole code of "Do what you want and fuck the rest". That is, until Jason came into her life. He was unlike anyone she's ever met; funny, chivalrous, and kinda fucked-up like her. He even likes her too, it's like an unreal dream, it always is. Now all she has to do is keep him from finding out she's the indestructible meta causing chaos in Gotham night after night. Shouldn't be too difficult, right?





	Gravity

It always starts out like a fantasy, doesn't it?

You're walking your dog in the park and she gets loose. You take off after her, she knocks a man over and you into that man and the rest is history, right? 

Or maybe you were being hit on by some mouth-breather at the bar, and after time and time again of telling him to politely fuck off, he gets a little pushy. But here he comes, your night in shining armor, right?

This isn't a fantasy, this is a tragedy, a nightmare, a traumatic experience.

But like all stories, it started out hopeful.

And in a dark alleyway at 3 am.

I was walking through the streets, a little sloshed, and railed on coke. The knife in my pocket was burning my white knuckled fist. I want to wave it around and scream and yell into the night like a lunatic. I _am_ a lunatic. 

Maybe it was the violent assault at age 13 that did it. Or the drug addiction at 15. Maybe it's mommy and daddy's fault. Maybe it's the bullies in schools fault.

It's probably my fault. 

I was just born a bad egg, a little unscrewed, or whatever other metaphor they have for a kid that's just fucked up in the head. 

But I'm not a little kid anymore, and this isn't pushing kids at recess anymore. 

This is me following a man twice my size into an alleyway and holding a knife to the small of his back. 

"Don't talk back, just give me your shit. I want your money not your life, but if you try anything I won't think twice." 

Silence, he was stiff and for a second I thought he was gonna run or pass out, but then his shoulders shook a little. Not in a 'please don't hurt me' way but more of a 'Im not taking this seriously' way. 

"Did you just quote a Cage the Elephant song while robbing me?" 

I couldn't help but smile a little, not many people listen to Cage the Elephant- Focus! You're fucking robbing him. 

"Yes, great music, now give me your cash." 

I dug the knife in a little and twisted it, without my permission a little grin slipped onto my face when I felt him squirm. 

My whole life people have held their power above me. Whether it's physical strength, money, love, or a gun to my head. Maybe that's why I get such joy out of making others submit. A superiority complex?- Focus! 

I'm too fucked up for this.

"Okay I'm gonna be honest, I'm not gonna give you my wallet-" 

"Oh for fucks sake, why not? Why do you have to make this difficult for me?" 


End file.
